Lost in darkness
by SlashLover93
Summary: Roxas falls into darkness,& namine blames herself. Namine lets it get the better of her. Sora tries to help her....will he save her? soraxnamine roxasxnamine
1. Chapter 1

"Namine help"

roxas yelled in fear, he was holding on to the edge of the darkness.Namine grabbed his hand trying to pull him up, but couldn't

"I'll get you out...I promise".

They stared in each others eyes fearfully. The darkness was pulling in namine too, she still had a chance, & roxas wanted her to have that chance, he would rather fade into the darkness alone then with namine

"Namine let go"

Namine was surprised "No...no way"

"Namine its either let go...or we both go down"

"I don't care...I won't let you go" namine yelled angrily & fearfully.

She couldn't let go, she loved him, she couldn't imagine life without him, so if he fades she fades. Tears fell from namine's eyes, she was so scared, she's never been this scared in her life, not even when she was in castle oblivion. Roxas didn't want to fade, but he would do anything for namine

"Let go"

"I-I-I...c-can't" she cried.

Seeing namine like this hurt roxas, it was killing him to see her cry, he wishes he could wipe her tears away, kiss her gently, & tell her everything would be alright, but he knew he couldn't, tears started to fall from his own eyes

"I love you namine"

Namine's eye's widened, no one has ever said that to her before, she's waited so long to here that, she wanted to say she loved him back, but before she could roxas pulled out of her grip & fell into the darkness.

"NO ROXAS" namine cried reaching & looking down to the darkness.

She pulled herself up, sat on the edge, & cried in her hands. She heard foot steps behind her

"Namine?" a voice asked concernedly,

she didn't need to look to see who it was, because she already knew.

She felt his hand touch her shoulder, he knelt down beside her, she looked at him

"Roxas...he fell in the darkness...&...i-it's my-my fault".

He put his arms around her & pulled her head to his chest, & she sobbed into it, as he stroke her hair. A few tears fell from his eyes, roxas was his best friend, his other half, he wanted to ask her questions, but didn't want to upset her more, he just wanted to comfort her for now

"Namine I'm sure it wasn't your fault".

Namine lifted her head a little to look up at him "but...sora..."

he looked down at her "it was my fault" she said sadly

Sora put his finger to her lips "shh...you can tell me later".

So she went back to sobbing in his chest until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Namine woke up in a room she has never seen before, the walls were painted violet, & the sheets on the bed were light pink

"where am I?" she whispered.

The door began to open, namine's eyes widened in fear, the door opened the whole way, it was sora with a smile on his face, but it turned into a frown when he saw namine's face "what's wrong?"

"Oh its just you sora" namine said in relief.

Sora sat on the edge of the bed "um...yeah you fell asleep...so I carried you here...to my place. This is the guest room"

tears fell from namine's eyes as she remembered what had happened yesterday, sora scooted over to her, put his hands on each of her cheeks, & wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Namine looked down at the bed

"When you were fighting the heartless...me & roxas were searching the place..." she paused for a second "All the sudden a giant hole appears in the floor...it had darkness in there..." she quivered "roxas fell in but I grabbed his hand & I p-promised I wouldn't let him fall...but then roxas told me to let him go...or we both go down...of course I didn't...I-I couldn't...I would of rather went with him..." she looked up at sora "then to be without him."

She put her hands on sora's & took them his hands away from his cheeks "he...he...he...told...me...he...loved...me" she said in between sobs, she calmed down a bit & looked back down at the bed "Then... he pulled himself from my grip...& fell in the darkness" she looked back up at sora "I could of still saved him."

Sora hugged namine, namine was surprised at first but hugged him back,put her head on his shoulder, & cried. When she settled down, she whispered "I didn't even get to tell him I loved him too"

"It wasn't your fault namine...he let go so you wouldn't fall too...he cared about you namine..." his voice drifted off, he thought about how roxas always talked about namine, she was the world to him, he would of did anything for her & secertly he was jealous of his nobody because he had namine.

"I cared for him too...I still do...& it hurts to know he's gone" namine said sadly, interrupting sora from his thoughts"I wish I fell in too...so we could still be together"

"No" sora yelled "I'm glad you didn't fall too...me & roxas were really close & it pains me he's gone...but if you were gone too that would kill me...& it would hurt kairi too."

Namine stood up & faced sora You don't get it sora...it's rare for a nobody to find love...because they don't have feelings...so they can't love...but roxas & I are diffrent...we can feel...& we both loved each other"


	3. Take care of namine

Sora sighed "namine..." he started but the door bell interrupted him "that's probably kairi.I told her what happened...& she told me she'll come get you in the morning."

Namine nodded & walked out of the room. Sora ran out to her, grabbed her hand, & took her downstairs to the front door. As soon as sora opened the door kairi ran in & hugged namine "I'm so sorry namine."

Namine slowly wrapped her fragile arms around kairi "It's ok kairi...it wasn't your fault." She said, as she slowly disappeared,

Kairi turned to sora, looking at him with sad eyes "How are you doing?"

"I feel like a part of me is missing...like an emptiness that can never go away" sora said sadly.

"I know what you mean... I felt that way before namine & I became one, but I didn't even know what it was." Kairi said " But I knew what it was afterwards...because that feeling went away & I felt happy & whole."

Sora looked down at the floor, tears threatening to fall, but he wouldn't let them. He needs to be strong for namine, she feels bad enough already, & if he cries, he might make her even feel worse. He looked up at kairi, who was staring at him with concern "I'm not the one you should worry about. Take care of namine, kairi. She blames herself for what happened."

Kairi hugged sora "I will...take care of yourself, sora. I'll come back to check on you in a couple of days."

Kairi walked to the door but before she left, she turned around. Sora gasped at what he saw. Kairi's hair turned blonde, her dress turned white, it was namine. "I'm so sorry sora." She said sadly.

Then kairi is back to kairi "bye sora." She said.

Kairi turns back to the door, & walks out of sora's house, closing the door behind her.


	4. What's wrong?

A week has past since kairi has took namine.

There was a knock on sora's door. When sora answered it, it was kairi looking as if she was about to cry.

"Kairi? What's wrong?"

"I-Its...Namine." Kairi said loud enough for sora to here.

"What's wrong with her? Is she ok?" Sora asked in panic.

"C-can I come in?"

Sora stepped aside to let kairi in. She went into the living room & sat down on the couch. Sora stood in front of her.

"Ever since I took her with me...She's been acting strange."

"What do you mean?"

"Like she disappeared a lot...I don't know where tho. She draws weird pictures. She won't talk to me...I'll try to talk to her...or ask her something but she totally ignores me, & acts like I'm not there. &-& today she told me she was leaving...Not only me but the Island too. She said being whole just doesn't make her happy anymore..." Kairi explained sadly.

"What? Where is she going?" Sora cried.

"Back to castle oblivion"

"What? Why would she go back there?"

Kairi didn't answer, she just stared down at the floor.

Sora turned to the front door & walked to it. When he almost went out the door, someone grabbed his arm.

"Take me with you." Kairi begged softly.

"No Kairi...I'll be back. I-I 'm just gonna go get Namine & bring her back."

Kairi got mad. "She's my nobody Sora!"

"I'm sorry Kairi." Sora whispered then he ran out of his house.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled chasing after him, but she lost him.


End file.
